Spy On
by Marieene
Summary: Mientras todos dormían, Thor despertado por un llamativo sueño, decide dar una caminata nocturna y termina espiando a su hermano. Lo que ve lo deja sorprendido, avergonzado y sonrojado. Lemon, Loki & Loki. Yaoi


**Spy on**

**Espiando**

"_Ambos cuerpos sudaban bajo el ferviente deseo de poseerse, rozándose con pasión y descontrol. El calor de ambos los abrazaba y los rodeaba en un manto de lujuria inhumana. Los labios rojos por tanta fricción, se amaban y se peleaban, luchando por dominar la caricia húmeda que incesantemente se llevaba a cabo con sediento afán. Las manos inquietas recorrían la piel perlada de ambos, buscando marcar, acariciar y encontrar nuevos lugares erógenos o estimular los ya encontrados. Pero el contacto debía ser más fuerte, mas intenso, la codicia por sentirse más unidos era lo único que los llevaba a límites de posesión desconocidos, los movimientos eran casi salvajes, anhelantes y cargados de una potente hambre del opuesto. La danza que llevaban era descontrolada, el ritmo era frenético y sus gemidos eran sonoros y eróticamente cargados de goce. Las palabras eran innecesarias, los suspiros incansables, las respiraciones agotadas y el palpitar de los dos corazones acelerados. El apasionado encuentro llegó a su clímax y el alma de ambos se unió en un último movimiento que concluyó con el derrame de la escancia de sus seres. El orgasmo fue de dioses, el placer un milagro y el resultado fue la unión de sus corazones. Así, ambos príncipes cayeron rendidos, juntos como siempre habían querido estar."_

Se despertó aún anestesiado por el ensueño pero aturdido por lo que acababa de soñar. Con algo de esfuerzo se sentó en la cama. Con una de sus manos se limpió el sudor frio de la frente y se peinó los cabellos rubios con nerviosismo e incomodidad. ¿Qué rayos acababa de imaginar en su inconsciente? Estaba algo agitado y sentía como en su pecho, su corazón aun permanecía acelerado, intentando aminorar el ritmo lentamente.

-Pero que demonios…-Negó con la cabeza con vergüenza y reproche hacia su persona. Con rudeza apartó las sabanas y allí, en sus pantalones podía apreciar una humedad un tanto pegajosa. El erótico sueño lo había llevado incluso a la eyaculación. Incrédulo y sin poder aceptar lo que había pasado, se paró y se encaminó al baño para limpiarse. Al mirarse en el espejo sintió pena, después de todo había tenido sexo imaginario con un hombre. Y el verdadero problema radicaba en que _ese_ hombre, no era cualquiera. ¡Incluso había terminado! Por Odín, algo no andaba bien con sus alborotadas hormonas.

Salió del baño desnudo pero limpio. Buscó nueva ropa interior y se la puso. Un cómodo bóxer blanco que dejaba bien marcado su trasero.

Se acostó en su cama pero no cerró los ojos. El sueño lo había abandonado, ya no podía volver a dormir. Eran muy pocas, o ninguna, las veces que se había desvelado. Pero allí estaba, girando y moviéndose en la cama para encontrar una posición que no lograba hallar para seguir descansando. Resoplando con frustración, volvió a levantarse. Tal vez un baso de agua lo calmaría. Buscó su bata roja y salió de su habitación, descalzo y semi desnudo. No tenia de que preocuparse, era su casa y todos estaban durmiendo, los guardias ni siquiera lo notarían. Además, iría hasta la cocina y volvería.

Hacia menos de una hora que todos se habían ido a descansar. Aun así era el único que parecía despierto. Como lo pensaba, el agua no le sirvió de mucho, aun estaba desvelado. Una nueva idea cruzó por su mente. Tal vez, su hermano seguía despierto y sino, lo único que tenia que hacer era despertarlo. Sonrió complacido y se dirigió entre los pasillos tenuemente iluminados a la habitación cercana a la suya, la de Loki.

Antes de llegar a la puerta se quedó estático en el lugar, reflexionando y recordando lo que había pasado para estar despierto, ese retorcido sueño que había tenido ¡y que había disfrutado! Por mucho que quisiera le era imposible negarlo, el momento irreal que había vivido le había encantado. Eran pensamientos sucios que jamás debería tener, pero por alguna razón los tenía. Era preocupante. Entonces tomo la decisión de hablarlo, y con renovada confianza camino los pocos pasos que le faltaban para alcanzar la gran puerta de madera.

¿Y si Loki estaba dormido? Seguramente le gritaría y lo mandaría a volar lejos de su habitación. Aun así estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Que mas podía suceder, además su hermano se veía tierno enojado.

Segundos bastaron para que la tonta sonrisa que se había formado inconscientemente en sus labios se desvaneciera por completo. ¿Acababa de pensar que Loki se veía tierno enojado?... Estaba claro que su desvelo lo estaba afectando. Dejando de lado todo pensamiento, empujó con sumo cuidado y lentitud la puerta.

Un ruido lo hizo detenerse en seco haciéndolo abrir los ojos exageradamente al comprender lo que ese ruido había sido. Quedo tan quieto en el lugar que sin darse cuenta había dejado de respirar por miedo a que lo descubrieran. ¿Con quien estaba su hermano? Se sentía curioso, quería saber. El debate entre curiosear y resguardar la intimidad de su pequeño hermano menor no duro mucho, y sin esperar mas, se arrodilló y acercó su rostro a la pequeña abertura que había conseguido al empujar la puerta. La habitación estaba muy poco iluminada, pero con dificultad consiguió enfocar el cuerpo de su hermano sobre la cama con las finas sabanas verdes tapando sus piernas hasta su cintura. Al poco tiempo comprendió que había un bulto grande bajo las sabanas que tapaban a su desnudo hermano.

Con impresión, pero sin dejar de mirar, vio que había una segunda persona, y esta estaba metida entre las piernas delgadas de Loki. Sin mover un solo musculo, observó cada detalle, por más que su conciencia le decía que no debía mirar, algo lo retenía atado al suelo y la vista clavada en su hermano. Una sensación extraña comenzó a recorrer su rudo cuerpo.

Los gemidos de Loki hacían eco en la habitación, eran sedosos e incitaban a la excitación inmediata para quien fuera que lo escuchara. El desconocido, escondido bajo las sabanas verdes besaba los muslos blancos y los apretaba con sus manos, para luego marcar un camino con pequeños besos hasta llegar al miembro ya despierto del de cabellos negros. Lamió con suma lentitud, desquiciando al menor, consiguiendo que el mago moviera las caderas exigiendo más contacto, más lengua y más caricias. Sonriendo traviesamente, el inédito sujeto comenzó a chupar el tronco del miembro, apretando de tanto en tanto sus dientes. Lamió la punta para luego introducirla en su boca, chupo y lamió, pero un repentino movimiento de caderas y una mano firme que lo agarraba de los cabellos hicieron que se metiera toda la longitud de aquel pene.

Con una mano Loki marcaba el ritmo apresurado, y con la otra se aferraba a las sabanas gimiendo delicadamente con los ojos completamente cerrados y las mejillas pintadas de rosado. La otra persona disfrutaba de la exigencia de su compañero, sintiendo los dedos enredados en su cabello que le provocaban un poco de dolor y el miembro dentro de su boca llegaba hasta lo mas profundo de su garganta dándole en algunas ocasiones arcadas, pero lo disfrutaba, era demasiado placentero estar entre aquellas piernas. Un espasmo recorrió el cuerpo del mago y arqueando la espalda, sin soltar los cabellos de su compañero de alcoba, se corrió por completo en la calidez de la boca ajena.

Luego del orgasmo, se dejó caer sobre la cama, respirando velozmente.

Aprovechando esto, el otro, de cabellos iguales de negros que Loki, se irguió, dejando que la tela resbalara por su espalda, dejándolo al desnudo. Ambos cuerpos blancos, delgados y bellos completamente desnudos. El desconocido, hasta ese entonces, sonrió viendo el rostro extasiado de Loki.

-Esto no termina aquí. Ahora viene la mejor parte. –Dijo con picardía y sensualidad, mientras se estiraba sobre el cuerpo de su compañero, besando con pación el cuello y acariciando las pequeñas tetillas excitadas de Loki. Ese cuerpo, le resultaba enfermizamente exquisito. Sus besos bajaron hasta sus manos, para lamer y morder uno de los botones rosados, sacando un gemido sonoro del menor. –Eso es, quiero que gimas para mí. –Las palabras estaban cargadas de una poderosa dosis de lujuria. Sin desperdiciar más tiempo, continuó lamiendo y mordiendo, a tal punto que unas pequeñas gotitas de sangre brotaron de las maltratadas tetillas. Un débil grito escapó de los labios de Loki. Con un mano el sujeto agarró el rostro del de cabellos negros y lo obligo a encararlo. Ambos sonrieron con sensualidad y con suma lentitud Loki lamió esa sangre que ensuciaba los labios del otro, su sangre. Luego un apasionado y fogoso beso se desató.

En venganza el rey de la magia mordió el fino labio del contrario, provocándole una pequeña herida que no tardo en sangrar. Satisfecho, volvió a sonreír antes de devorarse aquel líquido rojo y cálido.

-Loki, contra mi no puedes ganar. –Las palabras retadoras fueron pronunciadas con un sedoso tono erótico y seductor a la vez. Relamió sus labios sin dejar de mirar a los ojos verdes frente a él.

-Eso quiere decir que tú tampoco puedes ganar contra mí. –Remató Loki, incapaz de ocultar su triunfo en su rostro, mientras que acariciaba los finos cabellos del otro.

-Pues entonces será una guerra sin fin. –Ambos labios volvieron a colisionar con más fiereza que antes.

Los cuerpos de ambos comenzaron a frotarse, los pechos eran inseparables, las caderas inquietas y sus miembros juguetones entre ellos. La fricción calentaba a cada segundo la sangre de ambos. Loki agarró una de las manos del sujeto sobre él, y se llevó tres dedos a la boca. Pero el otro sonrió traviesamente, apartando sus dedos de aquella cavidad húmeda.

-Oh no, las cosas van a ser más difíciles. –Rio mientras mordía el cuello, dejando una marca roja en la tersa piel.

Ante esto, Loki intentó tomar el control de la situación, pero fue incapaz. Sus manos fueron atadas con una velocidad poderosa con algo que no sabia exactamente que era. Miró hacia los ojos opuestos, encontrándose con una mirada burlona y complacida.

-Vamos a divertirnos un rato. –Se arrodilló teniendo el cuerpo de Loki bajo el suyo, y se deslizó hacia arriba poniendo su miembro excitado literalmente en la cara de Loki. Este lo quedo mirando por unos segundos, y como no tenia intenciones de hacer nada, el sujeto lo agarró de los cabellos y lo obligó a levantar la cabeza hasta que metiera su miembro en la boca. Una vez que todo su miembro hubiese entrado en aquel lugar cálido y húmedo, comenzó a marcar el ritmo, así, como minutos atrás el mismo Loki lo había hecho sobre él.

Era tan excitante someter a aquel cuerpo debajo del suyo. Gimió con fuerza estirando su cabeza hacia atrás. El movimiento se aceleró y con un brusco movimiento hizo detener a Loki.

-No querrás que esto termine tan rápido. –Luego, bajó para besar los labios de un agitado Loki. Este correspondió con la misma intensidad. Luego volvió a erguirse y se apartó para dar vuelta al menor obligándolo a quedar en cuatro. Ante la mirada inexpresiva del mago, comenzó a tocar juguetonamente las cercanías de la estrecha entrada de Loki. Relamiéndose los labios con hambre de más contacto, impaciente, acercó su rostro y lamió el rosado lugar, metiendo la lengua lo más que podía. El escuchar gemir al de la blanca piel le provocaba un electrizante escalofrió, que solo conseguía excitarlo mas. Junto a su lengua un dedo lo acompaño, y no pudo aguantarlo más al escuchar un nuevo y ahogado gemido.

Con fuerza, agarró las caderas y se posicionó preparado para lo siguiente. Con una mano guió su pene a la entrada y antes de que Loki pudiera negarse o decir algo, empujó con fuerza innecesaria hacia adelante, metiendo de una sola estocada todo su pene.

-Ahhhh…. –Loki gritó intentando ocultar su dolor contra la almohada, dejando escapar unas involuntarias lagrimas. En poco tiempo, luego de la completa penetración, el sujeto comenzó a moverse en un ritmo monótono a velocidad media.

-¿Tan estrecho soy? –preguntó en un suspiro mientras daba una estocada profunda, sintiendo como las paredes apretaban su hombría y lo empujaban hacia afuera. –ahhh…rayos, soy demasiado delicioso… -suspiró en una oleada de placer.

-Cállate…ahhh… -se apoyó en sus antebrazos y se entregó a las sensaciones. Sintiéndose poseído y dominado, no le disgustaba tanto, a veces deseaba ser sometido, eso lo excitaba de sobremanera. Levantó sus caderas y en una nueva penetración profunda y fuerte, el miembro toco un lugar demasiado exquisito. –Ahhhh…. –gimió con fuerza, no había podido evitarlo, no quería evitarlo.

-humm….ya se, te conozco perfectamente,…se donde esta _ese_ lugar. –Decía entrecortadamente suspirando de placer, mientras volvía a golpear aquel lugar.

Las embestidas siguieron con frenesí uniéndolos por completo, los cuerpos comenzaban a sudar derramando pequeñas gotitas, los gemidos de ambos se mesclaban en el aire de la silenciosa noche, y el placer de ambos ya no podía ser mayor. Loki se desplomó en el colchón, con la respiración muy acelerada, mientras seguía siendo penetrado por el otro. Cerró los ojos y se aferró a las sabanas, una mano había comenzado a masturbarlo adquiriendo pronto, el mismo ritmo acelerado de las envestidas.

El orgasmo les llegó a ambos, derramando su esperma con un transparente y agudo gemido. Loki se dejó caer por completo, sintiendo su esencia en el abdomen. Atrás, el otro retiraba su miembro de la entrada, respirando agitadamente, notando como su semen escurría por la entrada acompañada de unas pequeñas gotas de sangre. Sonrió con malicia ¿había sido muy rudo? Miró la espalda blanca de Loki y se acostó junto a él. Buscando sus labios.

-Vaya, eso si que fue…único –Decía dando una leve palmada en la nalga al de cabellos negros.

-Solo abrásame y cállate. –Loki se acomodó en los brazos de su acompañante exhausto. Una vez más dormía acompañado, sabiendo que a la mañana despertaría solo. Aun así, se sintió a gusto, dejándose abrasar de la cintura estrechando sus cuerpos. Muy pronto se quedó dormido, bajo la mirada del joven que no dejaba de abrasarlo. Lo miraba con ternura y comprensión. Besó su frente y se dispuso a dormir, muy pronto desaparecería. Habiéndose dormido Loki no tenia control de sus hechizos.

Thor, bajó la vista y comprobó que tenía un nuevo problema entre sus piernas. Ver a su hermano de semejante formo lo había excitado al punto de haber ido casi corriendo a unirse a los dos cuerpos. Pero supo controlarse.

Ahora observaba los dos cuerpos. Y dio un fuerte respingo cuando uno de los cuerpos se puso de pie y camino lentamente hacia la puerta. Thor se asustó, el sujeto que había estado con su hermano caminaba hacia él ¿acaso lo había visto? De cualquier forma ya no podía salir de allí. Cuando la persona se paró frente a la puerta, Thor también se puso de pie, aceptando que había estado metiendo sus narices donde no lo llamaban.

-¿Desde cuando me espías, hermano? –la pregunta lo sobresalto, pero en especial la voz que había pronunciado aquellas palabras. La puerta se abrió por completo y lo vio.

-¿Loki? –instintivamente desvió la mirada hacia la cama, sobre ella descansaba su hermano. ¿Cómo podía ser?

-Veo que te ha gustado lo que has visto. –dijo burlonamente mientras señalaba hacia el bóxer del rubio. –si quieres te puedo ayudar. –Y sin decir nada mas, se arrodilló y bajando la tela, comenzó a lamer el gran miembro del Dios del Trueno. Ante la mirada atónita del guerrero, Loki le hacia un sexo oral que jamás había disfrutado antes. Era deliciosa la forma en la que la lengua recorría su miembro.

-Esp…espera… ahhh –Thor no podía evitar que los gemidos escaparan, estaba demasiado excitado por lo que había visto y por lo que estaba sintiendo. Pronto, sin poder aguantarlo más, eyaculó por segunda vez en la noche en la boca de su hermano.

-Eso fuer rápido. ¿Tanto te caliento? –Se burló el mago lamiéndose los labios, limpiándose los restos de semen. Sin decir nada más, se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la cama. Antes de que Thor preguntara algo, Loki dijo:-La duda será tu castigo por espiar. –Y se acostó con una sonrisa ancha y bella en su rostro.

Thor quedó pasmado, pero luego de unos minutos volvió en si. Salió rápidamente del lugar para volver a su cuarto, donde se acostó y cerró los ojos. Todo había sido muy raro. Su hermano tenía sexo consigo mismo y le había hecho sexo oral. Pero ¿Quién había sido, el Loki original o la copia? Quería saberlo. Necesitaba saberlo.

Presentía que esa noche no dormiría en toda la noche.


End file.
